Twilight's News
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Twilight finds herself in an unusual predicament. She's pregnant. Even if her logical mind tells her that everything will be ok, only the reassurance and conformation of love by her stallion can put her mind at ease. Image by Dragnboi65. The full images are on deviantart. As usual the oneshots take the background from Equestrian Heroes.


Twilight's News

0

Naruto x Twilight

0

Story Start

0

"I'm concerned about your foal," Nurse Redheart admitted. She had seen some cases in her time, but nothing like this. The white furred pony glanced down at the clip-board in her hand. It was a series of ulta-sound images of a foal.

"What seems to be the problem?" the mulberry colored mare asked. It was obvious by her fidgeting that she was nervous. She couldn't help glance at the image that the nurse placed on the wall.

"The amount of magic that we detected during our tests is quite…startling." Even if it got easier with time, it was always difficult to tell an expectant parent that there would be abnormalities with their filly or colt. In this profession you've seen it all. One could get a better grasp of horrible possibilities then patience themselves. It was always so heartbreaking for a medical professional that lived to help people, to be unable to do anything.

"Well, I'm sure you had cases of other Unicorn foals having more magic than normal?" she had to be logical about it. That proper care and nourishment would go a long way. She was sure the foal would be fine.

"It isn't uncommon for the child's magic to have an effect on their mother's body. In most case the mother's magic is sapped, leaving the unicorns rather drained. In rare cases the magic tapped into the mother's latent potential causing a rather dangerous spike of magic or the foal's magic would sporadically activate and form a barrier. I assure you there is some good news. For the most part your foal is remarkably healthy. No sign of any abnormalities."

The violet pony let out a sigh of relief.

"In any event," the doctor continued, "This is a rather perplexing situation to which I'm not sure how to approach. It would help if I had medical files on the father. Any information on past illnesses or perhaps a family history could help in what method we sure pursue in assuring your and the foal's safety."

The relaxed look vanished instantly. "The father doesn't have an extensive medical file. I'm afraid the only information is when he was admitted for injuries." Twilight hesitated for a moment, but this information could mean the life of her child, _'their' _child. "The father is Naruto."

The medical mare was a bit startled at the revelation. While she knew that the stallion was a strong ally to Equestria's Six as they soon became known for their heroics, she was sure there was something between him and Rainbow Dash. Oh well, one couldn't help who they fell for.

"That would explain a lot," she admitted. "I have to admit miss Twilight, with how studious you are, I never thought you were looking for a mate.

The unicorn's smile returned. This time, it was bashful. "It just sort of happened."

"Does he know you're pregnant?" the doctor asked.

"Not at the moment." Twilight sheepishly answered.

"Why not?"

"He's been out of town. He has been going out to other lands for peace talks. Ever since Ombra wiped out a majority of the diamond dog population a year ago, all the other races have been amassing power to protect themselves."

"Despite my worry of the excess magic your child is displaying, the both of you are in good health. You've made a foal, and we're going to make sure it comes into the world in good shape."

"I know," the unicorn repeated quietly. She was beyond nervous. Ever since Twilight suspected she could be pregnant she had read dozens upon dozens books on pregnancy and foal rearing. True, she wasn't a romantic who had vast dreams of a fancy white wedding, but she would have liked to have at least discussed having a child with Naruto first. She wasn't sure what to do in terms of breaking the news. Sure she had grown from the young mare that would have panicked and jumped to the conclusion that her family and Celestia would have been disappointed in her, but that didn't eliminate the apprehension she was feeling upon deciding how to tell them.

The medical professor put the sheet in a folder thick with paper. "Come on. Let's get your next appointment set up." She suggested upon insisting that the Unicorn needed some time to sort through everything. When she exited the hospital her friends were gathered outside.

Rarity, Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy were all gathered outside, rather anxious. One by on one they questioned her with questions and offers that nearly threatened to overwhelm the unicorn.

"Sugar cube, how are you feeling?" Apple Jack questioned.

"Guys, guys, I assure you I'm fine. I'm just, going through some things right now."

"Now ya'll know you can talk to us about anything Twa'light. Haven't we had enough incidents caused that could have been easily prevented if we didn't keep things to ourselves instead of relying on each other?" Applejack noted. By now they realized that suffering a small amount of embarrassment was a better alternative to headaches that usually occurred.

"You can trust us Twilight. We're your friends.''

Fluttershy's soft spoken insurance struck a chord in Twilight. If she couldn't trust her friends, even someone as sweet and kind as Fluttershy after all they've been through, then what did that they about her.

"I am... going to have a...foal." Her friends all fell silent at her words.

"By foal, you mean you're going to adopt one, right?" Rarity asked. All of them leaned in towards me in anticipation.

"No."

"You mean you're…" the words were left in the air as Twilight nodded.

Pinkie Pie gasped. "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" For a moment, Twilight was afraid that Pinkie would have tackled her with her usual exuberance, but to her surprise, Pinkie showed an amazing amount of restraint when she hugged her friend. Then again, she supposed babysitting for the cake's twins thought her a large amount of patience and restraint.

"Thanks…"

"Oh Darling, that's so wonderful news. Naruto will be thrilled when you tell him."

"I hope so." Twilight admitted.

"Well come on people. What are we all doing just standing here? Let's get to work on Twilight and Naruto's Par-TAAY!" Pinkie interjected into the conversation. Twilight was thankful for the support. After finally getting away from her friends, ensuring them that she would find and wouldn't need anything for the hundredth time Twilight found that she was unable to get any sleep. So she decided to read yet another new book she purchased when she was halfway down the tenth page before she found herself lost in her thoughts.

A knock on the door aroused Twilight from her trance. She let out a groan as she went to the door. "I told you guys I'm…" her words died on her lips as she opened the door and was greeted by an affectionate cheek rub.

"…as radiant as always." Naruto finished her statements with another thought. When Twilight suddenly embraced the blond, he was stunned for a moment but returned the gesture. "So what did I miss?" the stallion wondered.

The sooner she got it out the better. "Naruto, we need to talk about something." She stated as the stallion closed the door behind him with his hind leg.

"Something wrong Twi?" he asked as they entered the library. He was half away across the room before he turned and notice that she was on the other side of the room.

"I…" she raised her hoof gently as a nervous grin formed on her face. "I'm pregnant! We're…having a foal."

Naruto's reaction was hard to read. He had fallen back on his ass, shock was evident as his mouth parted slightly and his eyes widened.

For a moment, Twilight was fearful that Naruto wouldn't be happy with the revelation until a melancholic smile.

"A family…I'm going to have a family again…" he paused for a moment before collecting himself and going over to Twilight. "We're going to have a family." He amended before capturing Twilight's lips in a sweet kiss. Suffice to say even in times of worried, personal happiness could still be found in the world.


End file.
